Chinese Utility Model No. CN202288560U (Xu et al.) purports to disclose a support type belly fixing band, which comprises a netted belly protective sheet and a support waist protective sheet. The netted belly protective sheet and the support waist protective sheet are connected together through a highly elastic cord. The netted belly protective sheet is connected with a Velcro hook surface on the highly elastic cord, while the support waist protective sheet is connected with a Velcro rough surface on the highly elastic cord. The inner layer of the support waist protective sheet is provided with medical fiber plastic strips. The support type belly fixing band is purported to be simple in structure and easy to wear. Due to the adoption of the support type belly fixing band, the abdominal surgical incision of a patient is purported to be protected, while the waist of the patient is purported be supported at the same time. Meanwhile, the waist fatigue of the patient is purported to be relieved and the concrescence of the incision is purported to be effectively facilitated.